1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, but not by way of limitation, to garden, orchard, and landscaping devices generally and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus for harvesting, pruning, and/or trimming or the like.
2. Background Art.
The commercial grower, farmer, and home gardener are all faced with the problem of harvesting fruits and vegetables and pruning and trimming trees, shrubs, and grass. Mainly, this task is done by hand, or with existing tools that are labor intensive or that damage the plants and/or produce. The harvesting problem is especially difficult for a person with a disability, who is handicapped, or is prone to fatigue and/or sore muscles from reaching, bending, kneeling, and/or stooping. Even for an able bodied person, harvesting produce by hand can be difficult because of the height of the produce or the produce may be rendered somewhat inaccessible due to vines, trellises, fences, or the like.
Similar problems exist when a person desires to prune or trim trees, shrubs, or grass, since the loci of such operations are usually either low or high relative to the persons arms and the operations require excessive stooping or bending or reaching overhead.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide and apparatus for harvesting, pruning, trimming, or the like that is easily operated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that can be easily operated manually.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that can be operated electrically.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that permits convenient discharge of harvested produce.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a device that is of simple construction and economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.